Ce jour là
by Bleeder
Summary: Ce jour là, tout semblait normal. Pourtant, un second coup d'œil est souvent nécessaire.


DISCLAIMER : Ni Stargate, ni aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Cette histoire fait état d'une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Cette histoire se situe aprés la saison 5. idéalement, il ne s'est rien passé entre Rodney et Jennifer, et Atlantis est de nouveau dans Pégase. Comme vous le comprendrez rapidement, le DADT vient d'être abrogé.

* * *

Lorsque Sheppard rentra dans le mess ce jour là, son instinct lui dicta tout de suite que quelque chose n'était pas normal. Pourtant, à première vue, tout était à sa place. Pas de problème visible. Un brouhaha comme on l'entendant chaque jour. Pas de table renversé, pas de scientifique en train de hurler, pas de message d'autodestruction circulant par les hauts parleurs, pas de Wraith en train de déjeuner, pas de blessé. Bref, le colonel du jeter un regard un peu plus attentif pour connaître la raison de son sentiment. Et à partir du moment où il commença à regarder un peu plus attentivement, cela lui sauta aux yeux. Tous les regards de la salle étaient tournés vers un seul point qui ironiquement se trouvait au centre de la salle, et plus précisément sur Rodney et le major Lorne, en train de manger. Un second coup d'œil appris à Sheppard que Lorne et Rodney n'était pas seulement en train de manger, face à face, sans se quitter les yeux, un sourire niais sur leurs visages, mais qu'ils se tenaient la main par les index. La première pensée u colonel en remarquant ce fait fut simple que se tenir les index, c'est bien plus mignon que se tenir la main. Puis il y eut un remarquable silence dans la tête du colonel avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il venait de penser cela à propos de son meilleur ami et de son officier en second. Alors là, il comprit pourquoi tout le avaient les yeux fixé sur eux. Ce ragot allait surement être le plus gros depuis un certain temps.

Bien sur, depuis que les militaires étaient autorisés à reconnaître leur homosexualité, il y avait eut quelques _coming-out. _Même certains scientifiques en avaient profité pour s'assumer, bien que la loi ne les ait jamais concernés. Le colonel s'était de toute façon préparé à toute sortes de scénarios, allant du couple à la limite de l'attentat à la pudeur aux manifestations anti-gays heureusement, aucun de ces deux extrêmes n'étaient arrivés. Il y avait bien eut quelques remarques de certains militaires, mais Sheppard les avaient rapidement remis à leur place. Mais malgré cette semaine de folie, rien ne l'avait préparé à voir Rodney et Lorne se tenir par les index. Il pensait, comme tout le monde sur la base, que le major et McKay était de simples amis.

- C'est donc avec une certaine envie d'informations qu'il les rejoignit à leur table. En essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur ces index, il tenta une approche subtile :

- Vous êtes au courant que tout le mess parle de vous

- Oui mon colonel, nous sommes au courant, répondit le major sans le regarder

- Juste pour être sur… murmura le colonel en retournant à son assiette

Il y eut un long silence et pendant un certain temps, Sheppard se demanda s'ils allaient s'embrasser devant lui ou continuer à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Finalement, Rodney reprit la parole :

- Bon. Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir ?

* * *

Evan savait que pour la plupart des gens sur Atlantis, sa relation avec Rodney était quelque chose d'énorme, voir d'incompréhensible. Mais cela faisait déjà plus de trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et à part quelques disputes ici et là, ils s'en sortaient assez bien. Lors de leur première rencontre, jamais Evan n'aurait pensé qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux de l'homme. En fait, il avait entendu tellement de rumeur lorsqu'il était au SGC qu'il avait déjà une basse opinion de lui avant de l'avoir rencontrer. Et les premiers jours n'avaient pas vraiment contredit ces rumeurs. Lorsque le colonel l'avait présenté à Rodney, ce dernier avait vaguement grogné quelque chose avant de retourner à son ordinateur. La première mission avait été catastrophique Rodney lui en avait d'ailleurs voulut pendant une semaine pour l'avoir laissé se faire capturer par Ford Et même maintenant, cette histoire pouvait retomber sur le tapis à la moindre contrariété Réellement, la première fois qu'Evan avait vu l'homme et non le scientifique dans Rodney, son jugement le concernant avait fondu comme de la glace au soleil.

Cela s'était passé peu de temps après l'événement sur Doranda. Le fait de voir Rodney si dévasté par la perte e confiance du colonel l'avait intrigué. D'abord une conversation sur la jetée, puis un repas ensemble. Et une chose en amenant à une autre, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Puis toute les suivantes depuis ce temps.

Bien sur, beaucoup de personne ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être ensemble depuis si longtemps alors que la relation entre Rodney et Katie avait été la source d'un certain nombre de ragots. En vérité, tout cela n'était qu'une couverture digne d'un film à l'eau de rose. Rodney et Evan étaient malencontreusement tombé sur le docteur Brown et le Capitaine Vega. D'un commun accord, ils avaient décidé de ne pas parler de cet épisode. Le lendemain, Katie était venue proposer à Rodney de faire semblant d'être un couple pour écarter totalement les soupçons sur leurs couples. Mais les choses devinrent compliquées entre le docteur Brown et le capitaine Vega. Le reste de l'histoire était connu de tous de toute manière.

* * *

Sans s'en rendre compte, le temps que Rodney fasse l'historique de leur relation, d'autres personnes avaient rejoins leur table. Et ils étaient maintenant occupés à répondre aux diverses question de leurs amis. Les dernières pièces du puzzle se mettaient d'ailleurs en place dans leurs esprits. Ainsi, Carson comprenait pourquoi les plaques d'identifications de Lorne avait disparut lorsque les Geniis l'avait fait passé pour mort. Radek saisissait pourquoi Rodney ne dormait plus dans les labos. Sheppard quand à lui, se demandait comment Lorne pouvait se satisfaire de quelqu'un comme Rodney.

Peu à peu, le diner reprit une tournure normale. Les conversations changèrent de sujet et Evan regarda une dernière fois Rodney, avant d'annoncer qu'il devait retourner travailler. Il se leva, repoussa sa chaise et se pencha vers Rodney. En essayant de ne pas remarquer les regards tournés vers eux, il déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Rodney. Ce dernier se laissa faire, appliquant une simple pression sur la hanche d'Evan, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'ils se rattraperaient ce soir.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant de partir du mess fut Radek marmonner :

En plus ça explique sa bonne humeur

Evan ne put s'empêcher de sourire, le genre de sourire niais que l'on ne peut retirer de son visage. Il savait que le chemin avec Rodney ne faisait que commencer, mais au moins ils n'avaient plus à sa cacher.


End file.
